Lucky
by smileygrape
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy, oneshot songfic for all you percabeth lovers out there.


**This is just a little songfic for you guys. I thought it fit really well with this story. Well here goes:**

**Wow stupid me, forgetting the disclaimer AGAIN. Well here ya go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I do own this!**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy held the door open for me as we entered the rock café.

Chiron had finally let us go out in the real world for a dat- I mean to hang out together, alone.

Yes, I admit, I really wish it was a date, but Percy just doesn't see me that way. At least I don't think he does, because I've been the only one dropping hints.

I went to find a table and Percy got us both coffee. He knows my regular order, of course – a latte with extra sugar and whipped cream - because after all, he is my best friend.

At the back of the café there was a stage where anyone could go on to sing. Usually the café hired bands to play, but right now the stage was empty.

"A little help here, Annabeth?"

I glanced back to see Percy barely balancing his coffee and my latte on their separate plates. My latte was on the verge of falling off.

I took my latte out of his hand and set it on the table, smirking at him.

"Nice, Percy. You can balance on a wobbly, horizontal, string ladder with a sword and fight a monster, but you can't balance two 24 oz. beverages."

"Shut up, _Annie_."

"No thanks, _Seaweed Brain_."

We both sat down and sipped our coffee, but I couldn't help noticing how jumpy Percy was. He looked like he really needed to do something.

"Something wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer, but got up anyway and said "I gotta do something."

Before I could reply, he was walking towards the stage. He climbed the steps and adjusted the mic.

"Can I get some lights and music please?"

The spotlight turned on and Percy whispered something to the helping band that was coming on stage, probably a song.

"Ahem. I-I want to sing a song for a really special girl. I haven't really said anything to her yet, and well I'm guessing this is the best way to tell her I like her."

Oh god. He's talking about me. _ME_.

I tensed and listened attentively as he started strumming the guitar.

**(A/N this song is **_**Lucky **_**by Sam and Quinn on Glee. It's originally two parts, but he's only singing the whole song on his own. I'm going to have to change some of the lyrics so that it sounds like only a boy is singing.)**

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you._

_Across the water_

_Across the deep, blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, Baby I'm trying_

_Girl I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper _

_Across the sea_

_I keep you with me_

_In my heart_

_You make it easier_

_When life gets hard_

_(Chorus)_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I've been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh ooh _

_oh oh ooh oh ooh _

_T__hey don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more hug_

_I'll wait for you_

_I promise you, I will_

_L__ucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I've been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky I'm in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where I've stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_So I'm sailing _

_Through the sea_

_To an island _

_Where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music _

_Fill the air_

_I'll put a flower _

_In your hair_

_Though the breezes_

_Through the trees_

_Move so pretty_

_You're all I see_

_As the world keeps_

_Spinning round_

_I'll hold you,_

_Right here, right now_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I've been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky I'm in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where I've stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh ooh _

_oh oh ooh oh ooh oh ooh_

_Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh ooh _

_oh oh ooh oh ooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh_

He strummed the last chord.

My smile had gotton bigger and bigger throughout the whole song, until at the end, tiny tears dotted the sides of my eyes.

I ran up to him on stage and looked at his desperate face.

"I like you, Annabeth. I guess I've just been to shy to say anything before now."

He waited for answer, but even before I spoke, my smile gave it away.

"Me too. I thought you didn't like me because you never said anything."

"Well, we were both very wrong," he said softly.

"You got that right," I replied in the same tone of voice.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, then both started leaning in right there, in front of everyone.

But, not just for a kiss, for a whole new beginning.

**Good? Bad? wanna kill me? wanna kiss me? - _that_ would be weird...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
